Assassin
by Moonless Nights
Summary: An eleven year old Orc named OkaSheko witnesses somthing that no one should have to and makes a horrible disition.This is only a one chapter story.


**Ok, this is the history of my morrowind charater Oka-Sheko. Ok I might keep writing about Oka-Sheko exept when he's older. Please be honest in your reviews.**

A young male Orc sat on a particularly large rock, he seemed to be staring at two young fighting slaughterfish. He picked up a rock and threw it in the water hitting one of the fish on the head, it attempted to bite him but he moved, laughing as it jumped at him showing it's teeth. A door being opened and closed again could be heard from behind him, footsteps could also be heard "Son! Your not teasing the fish again are you?" A voice came from behind the young Orc; he turned around to see two adult Orcs walking down a dirt path to meet him, "Mom, Dad, I was just playing around," He said, he knew how dangerous the slaughterfish were but his dad caught them all the time and he had never gotten hurt, "It's ok Oka-Sheko, Now are we going for a hike or what?" his dad Urgo asked picking his son up and giving him a "piggy-back" "Honey, are you sure the Nix-Hounds are moving away from Sheogorad" Oka-Sheko's mom, Talif asked with a worried motherly look upon her face, "Yes dear, they should be reaching Rotheran by now, nothing to worry about, Dagon Fel is quite far from there." And with that Oka-Sheko, Urgo and Talif started their hike to Mzulest. "Dad, what sorts of animals live around here?" Oka-Sheko asked for he had a love for all creatures, and wanted to know everything about them. "Oh, well slaughterfish, the occasional Nix-Hound, cliff racers, mud crabs and cave rats," His dad replied, "Nix-Hounds are the most dangerous of the five,"

"Wow, Dad can I go hunting with you one day? I did just turn eleven," Oka-Sheko asked hopefully,

"Maybe later son," Urgo said smiling back at his son. But his smile was suddenly turned to frown, "Did you here that?"

Urgo glanced around; he could here sticks breaking all around them. He didn't trust the silence in the beginning of there hike, but now with the sudden sound of sticks cracking, and heavy breathing he wished the silence was back, he took out his silver dagger it was a gift to Oka-Sheko, Urgo had received it from his father when he had turned eleven, so Oka-Sheko was going to get it that day. "Talif, Take Oka-Sheko and start heading home," Urgo instructed,

"But Urgo," Talif stared,

"Talif that was an order!" Urgo turned to face his wife his face looked mad and evil, but his eyes were filled with worry and dismay.

"Right," Talif grabbed her son's hand and started to run out of the forest, "Dad!" Oka-Sheko shouted as his mother pulled him away from the sounds of cracking sticks.

Oka-Sheko and Talif had just reached the bend in the road when they heard a yell coming from behind them, Talif closed her eyes and let one tear flow down her face, "Dad!" Oka-Sheko yanked his arm free and ran back toward the forest, "Oka-Sheko! Come back here!" Talif screamed as her son ran down the dirt path leading toward his father's screams. Oka-Sheko got back to the clearing were his father was, his father was fighting off five huge Nix-Hounds with only a single dagger, no armour and no back up, "Dad!" Oka-Sheko yelled for the third time, Urgo looked up at his son, "Run! Oka-Sheko go home!" At that moment Talif came running toward her son, "Oka-She…" she cut her self off, one of the Nix-Hounds had spotted her, she had no weapons and even if she did, didn't know how to wield one, Talif screamed as the Nix-Hound bit at her leg, "Oka-Sheko starred in horror as both his parents got killed by the Nix-Hounds. A single tear dropped onto the dirt path, now it was the Nix-Hounds time to surfer. Oka-Sheko first grabbed a rock off the ground and flung it at the Nix-Hound that killed his mother, hitting it on the head, knocking it out, then he ran over to his fathers dead body and grabbed his silver dagger, "thanks dad!" and slashed one of the Nix-Hounds across the face, blinding it, the three other Nix-Hounds in fear of getting hurt themselves ran off in retreat. Oka-Sheko ran back to his home crying. When he got to his house his best friend Sadie the Breton stopped him to see why he was crying, "Are you ok?" she put her hand on his shoulder, then Oka-Sheko turned and slapped her across the face, "You…you just…" Oka-Sheko cut her off, "Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Sadie was close to tears; they had known each other since they were five years old and he had never bee mean to her. "What's wrong?" Sadie asked again, Oka-Sheko looked up at her, he was close to tears as well, and "Where are your parents? The Nix-Hounds are…" She paused, and looked up at him, "Oka-Sheko, they didn't…no…that's not possible!"

"Sure it is," Oka-Sheko suddenly said showing her his father's bloody dagger, "they, they are dead!" He shouted,

Sadie hugged Oka-Sheko, "It'll be ok, trust me!" Oka-Sheko pushed Sadie away running into his house and locking the door.

Oka-Sheko looked in his dusty mirror; he had tearstains all over his face, his hair was a mess and he had a cut on his forehead, he took his dagger and cut all but a small patch of hair off his head then tied the remaining strains into a small ponytail at the back off his head. Then he took his fathers war paint and put it on, he took his dagger, tied it to his belt, and with one last look around the room said, "If I have to suffer, so does everyone else!"


End file.
